Kryptonite
by Duo-chan
Summary: Songfic Heero finds out that his weakness isn't such as bad a thing as he thought. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. This story is for pure enjoyment and nothing else. I do not mean any harm towards anybody by writing this. So, is this enough to count for a disclaimer yet?  
  
  
  
Kryptonite  
  
*I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time  
I watched the word float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah*  
  
Heero decided to take a walk, he had to think. The war was over and the Gundams were gone, there was nothing for him to do anymore. There was no point to his existence. What would he do now? There wasn't anywhere for him to go, nobody that cared where he went, unless you counted the other Gundam pilots. But, they didn't really count. Quatre and Trowa had each other; Wufei and Sally had hitched it up, and Duo. Well, Duo didn't really have anybody, but he could probably get hooked up with some cute girl pretty soon now that he had the time to. Yeah, that braided baka was a little too cute to stay single for long. What the HELL am I saying? Duo's cute? Sense when did I start judging what other guys are? Heero shook off the uncomfortable feeling and kept walking. It was true though; Duo would have a girlfriend soon and probably move in with her. The wing pilot paused a minute to think of what it would be like not to have the chatterbox living with him anymore. What am I? Jealous? Just then it hit him. He was jealous! He was jealous of the girl who ended up getting the braided boy. Why am I jealous? He wondered. God, I need to get something to do, I can't dwell on this all day! The teen headed towards down town. Maybe he would be able to get lunch or something.  
As Heero walked along the streets of down town he looked in the windows of the little shops. When he was passing a hippie like clothing store he looked through the window and saw something that he knew Duo would absolutely want, in fact, he could probably get the Death Scythe pilot to go on his knees and beg for it. Why am I thinking of that stupid kid again? Heero asked himself and pulled away from the store heading towards an Italian restaurant at the end of the street.  
After lunch (a lunch which had unpleasantly let him think more in depth and dwell on every single thought that had been bugging him) he was feeling a more confused than ever and the "Duo factor". He decided to go back to Quatre's house and then he could get himself lost on his laptop. Of course, there wasn't anything for him to do on his laptop anymore. The war was over, there were no more missions, and therefore nothing more to hack into or find out about. He inwardly groaned. As Heero again passed the hippie shop he looked in the window again and decided that he would by Duo an "end of the war" present.  
When Heero entered the store he walked straight towards the black leather trench-coat that would go down long enough to cover Duo's shoes, but not quite long enough to rip on the floor. He grabbed it and started to walk over to the cash register. Then he caught sight of something else and he sighed in despair. By the end of this trip he'd have gotten Duo a whole new outfit. Heero joked. The ex-Gundam pilot walked over to the pants wrack and grabbed a pair of tight leather pants in Duo's size; they matched the coat perfectly. Out of the corner of his cobalt blue eye the teen saw a black tank top, Oh God, I think that I jinxed myself. He grabbed a medium, the material was stretchy, even the large would have been a little tight on Duo, but Heero got the medium instead. "This is the last of it." Heero growled and walked to the cash register. Unfortunately, in order to do that he had to pass the shoe section of the store and some other parts of the store.  
By the time Heero did get out of the place he had gotten Duo the jacket, pants, shirt, army boots, a hat and a cross necklace. Everything was black (of course) except for the necklace, which was sterling silver. Kuso! I don't think that I'm ever going to go into another shop in my life. He thought as he made his was to Quatre's house, he made careful note not to look into any of the stores.  
When Heero got home he saw a note lying on the kitchen table. It was from Quatre, it said that he and Trowa went out for the day and not to worry about them if they didn't get back till late. There was another not beside it from Wufei that said he went out with Sally for the remainder of the day also and that he would see them later that night. After reading the two pieces of paper the penny broke teen walked to his room. He heard the shower running and decided that he would just put Duo's bag of new clothes on the other boy's bed. After that he did that he left and went to the TV room. He sat down on the couch and rested his feet up on the coffee table, and then he grabbed the channel changer and started to flip. A couple minutes later he decided that he would watch The Matrix on HBO, it was on next.   
The movie had just started when Heero heard the tromping of Duo running through the house. He stood up and turned around right as Duo came running down the hall, a grin spread across his face. The braided boy launched himself at the ex-Wing pilot, knocking them both to the ground. Heero grunted as he hit the ground, the weight on top of him didn't help his fall.  
"Oh my God! You're so totally cool! I can't believe you got those things for me! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Duo went on, talking a mile a minute. Heero slowly lifted himself onto his elbows and then rolled the other pilot off of him and then standing up, Duo was also standing as soon as he realized the other boy was.  
"What is it?" Heero said, glaring at the long braided teen in front of him.  
"The out fit! It's soooo totally cool! I didn't think you ever went shopping!" Duo exclaimed. Then a suspicious look clouded his face; Heero was for some reason sad to see the smile go. "Why did you get them for me?" Duo wondered.  
Heero shrugged. "An 'end of the war' present I guess, I saw them and thought of you." The smile came back; well...it was more like on of Duo's "grins". A chill ran up Heero's back. "What is it?"  
"I'm going to take you somewhere to thank you."  
Heero still didn't like the grin. "Where?" He asked cautiously.  
Duo's face took on his confused/innocent look. "Why Heero-chan? Do you not trust me?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Okay Heero-chan. Umm...you're gonna have to change too."  
"Hn?"  
"Come with me." Duo said leading the other pilot back to their bedroom.  
  
*I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end*  
  
Heero sat grimly in the car as Duo drove them to where ever they were going, but that wasn't what made him so worried, it was Duo's speedy driving. Not to mention that he was a little mad at the other pilot also. When the braided boy had gotten Heero back to their room he had given him a pair of light blue jeans that were ripped up, a skin tight tank top (like Duo's new black one except in white), and a pair of heavy boots that were white, Heero slightly wondered how you got white army boots but hadn't said anything. After Heero got dresses Duo had come out of the bathroom in his new outfit, he had taken Heero's breath away. The other pilot had been stunningly beautiful in his all black ensemble. The wing pilot had caught himself and torn the thoughts from his mind. From there Duo had blindfolded him and led him to the car, now they were going to and unknown place.  
The car finally came to a stop and Heero heard Duo got out of his side, Heero followed example and stood outside his door still blind to the world. He felt the braided boy's hand on his should and asked if he could take the blind fold off yet. "Not yet." Was Duo's excited response. Then he led him away from the car, his hand still on Heero's shoulder for guidance.  
After a short walk Heero heard music blaring from somewhere near by. What the hell is that? They got closer to the deafening sound. Oh God, don't tell me that Duo's brought me to a- Suddenly his blindfold was torn from his eyes and Heero saw that he and Duo stood in the middle of a modern day dance/bar club. He sighed as Duo laughed. "Have you ever been to a club Heero?" He asked.  
"Of course baka." Heero stated dully.  
Duo grinned.  
"I'm going to get a drink." He said and walked towards the bar, he was long overdue for a drink. After he got a cold beer he swiveled his chair around to face the dancing crowd. He immediately saw Duo in the middle of a group of people and he stared in shock at the other teen's provocative dancing. Suddenly Duo looked up and stared straight into Heero's cobalt blue eyes. The boy smiled wickedly and started to walk seductively towards Heero. God he looks hot...Kuso! What in the HELL am I saying? He's a guy! I can't like him; it's not right. Besides, he'd probably think I was a freak, I mean, that's what his religion thinks...right? Heero gulped as Duo came closer to him. His tight leather pants and the tight shirt left nothing to the imagination.  
"Heero, wanna come out and dance?" Duo grinned as he took a seat next the ex-Wing pilot.  
"No." Was the flat answer that the boy got.  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" Duo grabbed his friend's hand and before Heero knew what had happened he was in the middle of the crowd Duo had been in the middle of with Duo slithering down his side. "Loosen up!" The braided boy laughed as he worked his way back up Heero body.  
God, he doesn't know what he's doing to me. Heero thought. I have no clue how this happened. When did I start to like him?  
"Heero," the ex-soldier snapped out of his thoughts, "Come on. Dance!" Duo was still sliding up and down his body trying to loosen the other guy up.  
Oh God! Heero could take another minute of it; he had to do something. Throwing all caution of any sort into the wind Heero started to follow Duo's lead.  
  
*If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite*  
  
Heero and Duo's bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. Heero couldn't take his eyes away from Duo's wide violet one's. It was obvious that the ex-Deathscythe pilot was shocked that he had even gotten a response, much less the one that he got. Every time that Duo touched Heero's body a chill rank up his back. I think I'm going to go insane. The fast music stopped and gave way to a slow song, before Heero could slip away, Duo grabbed him and draped his arms around Heero's neck. Heero slipped his arms around Duo's waist and they danced. I have to get away before I do something to him. Heero thought to himself.  
"Heero..." Duo sighed, his lips brushed the other pilot's neck.  
Heero snapped, he titled his head and kissed Duo deeply. When he broke away he everything but ran out of the club, leaving a stunned Duo behind him.  
  
*You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the time I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped you head, if not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground*  
  
Duo stared after the fleeing wing pilot. What the hell just happened? He wondered. Does Heero l-l-like me? No! I'm letting my imagination get the best of me. He must have been drunk or something... Slowly Duo gathered up his stuff and walked to the car which, surprisingly; Heero hadn't hot-wired and taken. In a daze he drove back to Quatre's house.  
When he walked in the front door he saw Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all in the TV room watching a movie of some sort. "Hey Duo!" Quatre exclaimed. "Uh...do you know what's wrong with Heero?"  
"He's home already?"  
"Uh yeah, he came in a cab. Why? What happened?"  
"Oh, nothing Q-man. Nothing..." Duo walked back to his and Heero's room and entered slowly. He saw the familiar seen of Heero on his laptop. Of course, the war was over; there was nothing for Heero to do on his laptop. "Heero..."  
"Hn."  
Duo sighed and closed the door. "What happened at the club?"  
  
*If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite*  
  
"Nothing Duo. Nothing."  
"That's the same thing that I told Quatre when he asked what was the matter with you. Come on, we both know the something happened." Duo pressed.  
"It was nothing."  
Duo took a deep breath and prepared himself for a blow of some sorts. "Do you like me Heero?"  
The ex-Wing pilot stopped typing for a moment and looked up at the wall. There was a long pause before Heero answered. "I think so Duo, I think so." Then he got up, walked past Duo out of the room and left. The braided boy heard the front door shut.  
Heero likes me? Duo wondered, stunned.  
Isn't that a good thing?  
Nani?  
I mean, you like him...don't you?  
Duo thought about this for a second and then ran after Heero. The war was over and he was not going to go through peace alone.  
  
*If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite*  
  
"Heero!" Duo yelled at Heero's retreating back. "Heero! Don't leave me!" Heero stopped and Duo ran to catch up with him. Timidly he walked in front of Heero so that he could face the other pilot squarely. "Don't leave me Heero."  
"Na-"  
Duo pressed a finger against Heero's lips. "I think I like you too Heero, I think I do." He grinned and pulled Heero to him for a passionate kiss.  
  
*Yeah!*  
  
The two ex-Gundam pilots stood there in each other's arms enjoying the peace of night.  
  
*If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite*  
  
It was three months since peace had been declared and all of the Gundam pilots seemed to be getting through it fine. Quatre had Trowa, Wufei had Sally, and Heero and Duo had each other. They had moved in to an apartment together soon after they had left Quatre's mansion. They had found peace within each other which was the craziest idea in the world. They were total opposites and the same sex, but that didn't matter to either of them, when they were together they were happy, and that's all that mattered. They had promised themselves that they'd always be there for the other. Heero had finally found his weakness, but he learned to love it.   



End file.
